Shadow Day
by acaudill0068
Summary: The Glee club is helping next year's freshmen get aquainted with the school.  Rachel's trying to recruit a girl for Glee club and Puck's teaching a boy how to score a hot chick. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Another Puckleberry one-shot.

* * *

"I just want to thank you guys again for doing this." Mr. Schue smiled. "I know you guys are seniors now and the year is almost over so you probably want to just hang out and you don't want to do much but I really appreciate you guys offering to do this."

"It's no problem, Mr. Schuester. We're happy to be helping with this." Rachel told him. "I just wish someone had shown me the ropes around here before I started as a freshman."

"Here they come." Tina said and everyone turned towards the door when the line of next year's freshman filed in.

"Besides… it'll be fun to torture the fresh meat." Puck smirked already zeroing in on who he would be picking to be his 'shadow' for the day. "Let the games begin." He walked over and threw his arm over the shoulder of a kid that was sporting a mohawk. So what if Puck had shaved his 'hawk off last year; it didn't mean that he wasn't still a BAMF but he _was_ graduating soon and he needed to hand his torch down to someone.

"I'm so excited to see this new group of freshmen. I wonder what they'll be like." Rachel smiled happily. "Oh! I pick her for my shadow!" She clapped her hands together when a girl walked into the room wearing a plaid skirt and a pair of knee socks that just screamed Rachel Berry.

Rachel walked over to the girl and smiled brightly. "Hello! I'm Rachel Berry."

"H-hi." The girl stammered nervously and looked down at the hand Rachel had extended. "My name is Kimberly Michaels." She slowly shook Rachel's hand and smiled cautiously. "I've heard a lot about you actually."

"Good things I hope." Rachel laughed, smiling warmly at the girl.

"I've heard that you're very dramatic and a real go-getter. I'm kind of the same way, although I'm not as popular as you." Kimberly told her.

"Popular?" Rachel chuckled. "That's not really the first word people use to describe me."

"I was actually thinking about joining the Glee club next year." Kimberly told her.

"Being in Glee club as really helped me. I wasn't easily accepted by my peers when I started high school because I was kind of the odd-girl-out. Most of them thought I was brazen and a huge diva and honestly, most of them were right." Rachel glanced around the room at her fellow glee-clubbers. "But what we have here is a family. We're dysfunctional and we bicker constantly but we are family. We look out for one another and we love each other. That's the point of Glee club, for the outcasts to have somewhere to go."

"Why are you boring her with one of your speeches, Berry?" Santana asked, a small smirk of her lips.

"That's Santana Lopez." Rachel pointed out the Latina girl that had just spoke up from across the room. "She's… feisty, I guess that would be the nicest word to describe her. We haven't always seen eye-to-eye but over the past two years we've grown closer. I'm not saying we're best friends and we don't braid each other's hair or anything but now I don't worry about her spreading vile rumors about me around the school. Plus, she's become much less of a bitch since she started dating Sam last year. He's really mellowed her out."

"Who's that?" Kimberly pointed towards the tall, goofy boy by the piano."

"Finn Hudson." Rachel smiled. "Quarterback of the football team, one of the most popular boy's in school, and my ex-boyfriend."

"You dated him?" Kimberly asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Rachel nodded sheepishly. "But that's history and now he's with Quinn. Quinn Fabray. She's that gorgeous blonde next to him. They're like the golden couple. They've had their ups and downs, I was one of those downs, but they've made it this long and I think that they're in it for the long run. Which is a good thing; they suit each other very well. And that dorky, blonde guy that just walked over to Santana, that's Sam Evans. He's also a quarterback. He likes to do impressions, granted they aren't generally very good, but for some reason Santana puts up with him. She says she's just in it for the sex… but I'm pretty sure it's more than that." Rachel watched as Sam did another impression for a few of the next year's freshman and Santana was just smiling dreamily at him.

"She looks like she just got a puppy for Christmas." Kimberly smiled.

"Love will do that to you." Rachel nodded. "Anyways, that girl over there by the window, that's Mercedes Jones. She's got a huge, amazing voice and an even bigger diva side. She is probably the only other person in here that is as talented as me."

"Hey!" Mr. Schue frowned at Rachel.

Kimberly giggled. "That's the teacher?"

"Yea." Rachel told her. "But take it from me… _don't_ go there. Besides, he's married, to the guidance counselor, in fact. You'll meet her later."

"Oh…" Kimberly looked around again.

"That adorably cute Asian couple over there? That's Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang, otherwise known as Chang-squared. Sorry, we tend to have dumb little nicknames for the couples in our group." Rachel grinned. "Mike's an amazing dancer and Tina's got a great voice. Let's see… oh, yea, there's Artie Abrams and Brittany Peirce." She pointed out the couple in the middle of the room. "They are a pretty unusual pairing but they're great together. Artie has a great voice and he's really smart and funny. Brittany, she's… not the brightest girl but she's very sweet and a great friend. I don't how many times she's helped me get slushy out of my hair."

"Slushy?" Kimberly asked.

"Long story." Rachel laughed. "Who else am I missing… That girl over there? Her name is Lauren Zizes. Honestly, we don't know all that much about her besides the fact that she's on the wrestling team. She did say that show choir was stupid when she first joined but surprisingly, she's still here so the only thing I can come up with is that she actually likes being in Glee. Okay, I think that's everyone."

"What about him?" Kimberly nodded in Puck's direction.

"Oh, right. That's… that's Noah Puckerman or Puck as he likes to be called." Rachel grinned. "Noah's… he's just Noah. There's no real way to describe him." She shrugged.

"He's cute." Kimberly blushed.

"Yes he is." Rachel looked over at him. "I'll be right back." She walked over to Puck and frowned at him. "Noah Puckerman, please tell me you are not harassing this boy." She motioned to the mohawked boy under Puck's arm.

"Relax, Berry, I'm just telling him how to pick up hot Cheerios." Puck smirked. "Ain't that right?"

"Yea." The boy beside him nodded. "Sup? I'm Aiden." He smirked at Rachel and Puck smacked him on the back of the head.

"Focus!" Puck scowled. "I said hot Cheerios; not Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes, shooting Puck another disapproving look before going back over to talk to Kimberly.

"Like I was saying…" Puck lowered his voice. "Cheerios? Forget them. They're slutty and I know they look clean but one drunken night and you wake up with Syphilis. The only thing I got to say about that is that it is a good thing it's easily curable." He shook his head.

"I thought all guys wanted the hot cheerleader." Aiden said.

"Exactly… _all_ guys… do you really want to be with a girl that's been with every other guy in the school?" Puck asked and Aiden shook his head. "Alright. You listening? 'Cuz I'm 'bout to tell you some very pertinent information."

"Pertinent?" Aiden asked.

"It means important, dumbass." Puck rolled his eyes. "Anyways, skip the slutty cheerleaders, when you're looking for a girl to bone there are four things you need to look for."

"Four?" Aiden looked skeptical.

"You writing this shit down?" Puck asked. "Here it goes… Skirts, kind of self-explanatory, easy access, dude. Next, look for the big mouths, the girl that talks all the time, 'cuz I'm telling you now, they're screamers in bed. Now this next one is going to sound a little off but believe me… go for the virgins."

"Virgins? Why?"

"Are you kidding me? They're eager to please. They'll try anything… and I do mean _anything_. Now, the last thing you need to look for. Knee socks." Puck grinned. "Yea, there's not really a reason for them but come on, man, they're fucking hot."

"I guess so." Aiden frowned. "You sure about this?"

"Fuck yea." Puck nodded. "See Berry over there? That girl in the short skirt and those hot as fuck pink knee socks? Been with her since junior year."

"Really? The girl with the reindeer sweater?" Aiden scoffed.

"Dude, if my bed could talk." Puck laughed. "I know she looks all innocent but she's a freak in the bed. You should hear some of the things she lets me do to her… way better than some random, slutty cheerio."

"So you've been with her since junior year?" Aiden asked, nodding in approval.

"I've been _dating_ her since junior year. We only started having sex a few months ago." Puck corrected. "A girl like that… you've got to take your time but damn was she worth it. You should check out that girl with Rachel. She looks like she might fit the bill."

"I don't know, man. Kimberly's all innocent and really annoying. She never stops talking. Besides, I kind of had my eye on that girl over there." He pointed to the girl sitting next to Santana. "She'll go down on just about anyone if you tell her that she's hot."

"I'm telling you. Berry is like my own little sex kitten. I'll show you." Puck walked over to Rachel, with Aiden not far behind him, and when Puck bent to whisper something in her ear she blushed wildly and smacked his arm.

"Later." She hissed at him.

"Promise?" Puck smirked.

"Promise." She bit into her bottom lip and nodded. Rachel let Puck pull her away and she frowned when Aiden sparked up a conversation with Kimberly. "I'm not sure about that."

"Relax, babe." Puck wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've already given him a little pep talk. I can assure by this time next year those two will be the power couple of this school. Just like us."

"Well, not _just_ like us." Rachel smiled. "He's no Noah Puckerman and she's definitely not Rachel Berry. No matter how much they try, I don't think anybody could be as amazing as us."

"I see your point." Puck nodded, smirking. "We are total BAMF's."

"If by that you mean bold, attractive, melodramatic, and fantastic, then yes, we are indeed BAMF." She grinned.

"Oddly, I'm extremely turned on by you right now." He chuckled.

"Noah, aren't you always turned on by something?" She rolled her eyes but let him kiss her anyway.

* * *

"I told you he was a BAMF." Aiden smirked over at Kimberly.

Kimberly leaned over towards Mike and Tina. "If you two are Chang-squared… who are they?" She pointed to where Puck had his arms wrapped around Rachel's waist as she lectured him about boundaries.

"That…" Tina giggled.

"That's Puckleberry." Mike finished for her. "_Epic_ coupling."


End file.
